Murmúrios na escuridão
by Morticia
Summary: O ódio entre Draco e Hermione está em alta, mas estranhamente o ódio começa a transforma-se noutra coisa... spoilers do quinto livro. Leiam... é uma fic mt diferente! Sou péssima em sumários, e sei q vão gostar. PLEASE REVIEWS! senao morro... ;)
1. Primeiros problemas

Disclaimer: esta fic não foi feita com fins lucrativos, e os personagens pertencem à GENIAL J. K. Rowling (a minha heroína ;) por isso não me processem...  
  
N\A: Olá queridos leitores!!!! ( estou d volta com uma fic nova! Ultimamente escrevo em tudo quanto é sítio, até tenho um caderninho especial! É na camioneta, é na escola, é nos intervalos, é nas aulas, durante as refeições (quando a minha mãe não me apanha...) enfim, POR TODO O LADO!!! Só espero que tanto trabalho valha a pena, e que vocês gostem da história. É a continuação do HP5, como eu gostaria que acontecesse... como eu tenho a esperança que aconteça!!! Ok... já chega de discursos, porque eu quero msm saber o que vocês acham disto. Por isso, leiam, e não se esqueçam... REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~ Primeiros problemas... ~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~  
  
"Ron, irmão, segue o nosso exemplo... se quiseres até te damos uma ajudinha..."  
  
Fred e George estavam com Ron e Ginny, na sua nova loja de partidas mágicas. A loja estava cheia, e tinha tido um sucesso admirável desde o dia da sua abertura.  
  
"Claro. Podes sempre começar a lavar o chão da loja."  
  
Fred e George desataram a rir seguidos de Ginny. Mas Ron estava mais preocupado em olhar para o exterior da loja situada na Diagon-alley. Chovia ligeiramente, mas nem isso impedia a invasão de feiticeiros nos dias antecedentes ao início das aulas.  
  
"Teve muita piada... sabem alguma coisa do Harry? A Tonks ficou de o trazer até cá. E a Hermione também não apareceu..."  
  
"Não stresses maninho... devem estar a chegar. Aliás, aquela lá fora não é Tonks?"  
  
"Onde?!"  
  
Ron virou-se bruscamente e pôde ver Tonks a dirigir-se à porta da loja. Sempre cheia de surpresas, Tonks usava agora um cabelo comprido até à cintura, cor de laranja. Mas de Harry, nem sinal. Tonks entrou e começou logo a sorrir ao ver os quatro ruivos.  
  
"Os Weasleys! Como é que estão? O negócio está a correr bem? Os pais?"  
  
Ron, impaciente continuava a olhar para o exterior e para Tonks.  
  
"Está tudo óptimo... o Harry? Não eras tu que o vinhas trazer?"  
  
"Sim, ele veio comigo. Ficou a ali a dar uma palavrinha ao Hagrid. Eles devem estar a vir aí."  
  
Tonks abanou a cabeça e ficou com um ar deprimido.  
  
"Sabes, ele não tem estado muito bem. Ainda não acredita no que aconteceu. Ele tenta disfarçar, mas é demasiado óbvio. De vez em quando tenta rir-se com uma das nossas piadas, mas ainda é um riso muito triste... enfim, pode ser que tudo mude agora que a escola começa e ele tem a vossa companhia..."  
  
A enorme figura de Hagrid inundou a montra com ar prazenteiro. Começou a acenar a Ron e entrou na loja. Trazia o seu habitual sobretudo, e atrás dele (um pouco escondido) vinha Harry, envolto na sua capa de Hogwarts.  
  
"A família ruiva!!! 'tão-se a dar bem, 'spero!"  
  
Os gémeos levaram Hagrid e Tonks para mostrar alguns dos artigos mais vendidos, deixando Ron, Ginny e Harry sozinhos na entrada. Ron deu um abraço a Harry, e Ginny repetiu o gesto.  
  
"Como é que vais Harry? Soube que passaste as férias com o Lupin e a Tonks. Foi bom?"  
  
"Foi muito bom. Eles são uma óptima companhia. Foi pena vocês não terem ido lá também."  
  
"Não podíamos. Passámos o verão com o Bill e o Charlie na Itália."  
  
"E a Hermione? Sabes alguma coisa dela? Eu mandei-lhe algumas cartas, mas ela só me enviou um bilhete a dizer que não podia ir ter comigo. Uma coisa muito rápida."  
  
E Ginny disse.  
  
"É natural. Ela foi a Marrocos. Está esquisita. Deve andar a preparar alguma..."  
  
"E se fôssemos à procura dela?"  
  
"Parece-me uma boa ideia."  
  
"Vão vocês dois, porque eu tenho que atender alguns clientes, uma vez que os patrões estão ocupados... quando a encontrarem venham cá ter. Até já."  
  
Os dois amigos saíram envoltos nos seus mantos para se protegerem da chuva. Passaram por todas as lojas, mas não havia o mínimo sinal de Hermione. Encostados numa parede, procuravam entre todas as caras da multidão.  
  
"Se calhar ela ainda não vem cá hoje..."  
  
"Mas ela vem sempre neste dia."  
  
"Seja como for, nós não a encontrámos. Queres ir ao Caldeirão Escoante beber qualquer coisa quente?"  
  
"Pode ser..."  
  
Com passos rápidos, os dois caminharam em direcção à parede do caldeirão Escoante. Lá dentro emanava um extraordinário calor humano. Bruxas e feiticeiros de todos os tamanhos e feitios preenchiam o bar enchendo-o de barulho e alegria. Ron e Harry encostaram-se no bar e esperaram que Tom os atendesse. O que não era uma coisa que parecesse ser para breve dado o movimento que se verificava. Começaram a conversar de Quidditch, e tão embrenhados estavam na conversa, que se assustaram ao ouvir uma voz por trás de si.  
  
"Olá meninos!!!"  
  
Harry e Ron viraram-se rapidamente. Mas logo de seguida o entusiasmo foi substituído por espanto e surpresa.  
  
"Her...Hermione? És mesmo tu?"  
  
Hermione aproximou-se um pouco mais com uma sobrancelha erguida dando-lhe um ar sarcástico.  
  
"Não, Ron. Eu sou a avó dela... o que é que achas?!"  
  
Ron deixou cair o queixo completamente, dando-lhe um ar um pouco estúpido. Harry desenhou um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca.  
  
"És mesmo tu... estás tão diferente!"  
  
Hermione sorriu e deu um grande abraço a Harry. Ron continuou de boca aberta e olhava para Hermione um pouco de lado. Ron tinha razões para estar surpreendido. Hermione estava diferente. Tinha trocado as saias colegiais por calças de ganga largas e de cintura descaída. As camisas que eram usadas foram trocadas por uma camisola preta sem ombros e de mangas largas. Usava o cabelo comprido com caracóis cor de chocolate que lhe caíam pelas costas de modo desalinhado, dando-lhe um ar rebelde. Usava um colar de picos justo ao pescoço, e tinha os olhos pintados com um fino traço negro debaixo do olho. Era um visual rebelde e que com certeza ia fazer com que todas as atenções se virassem para ela...  
  
"E então Ron? Vais continuar com esse ar de parvo ou vais dar-me um abraço?"  
  
Ron abanou ligeiramente a cabeça e deu um fraco abraço a Hermione, com uma expressão estranha ainda no seu rosto.  
  
"Bem, lá por eu me vestir de maneira diferente, não quer dizer que tenha doenças contagiosas..."  
  
Harry riu com o comentário e deu uma cotovelada no ombro de Ron.  
  
"Então? Vieste fazer as compras? Não tivemos notícias tuas..."  
  
"Pois, mas olhem que eu não me esqueci de vocês! Trouxe-vos uns presentinhos marroquinos. Estão lá em cima no meu quarto..."  
  
"Espera aí... quarto?"  
  
"Pois... eu tive uma pequena discussão com os meus pais, e como já faltavam poucos dias para ir para a escola, aproveitei e vim logo para aqui."  
  
Hermione desviou a atenção dos amigos e olhou para a janela suja do bar.  
  
"Olhem, já não está a chover. Querem ir comer um gelado? Pago eu!"  
  
Harry e Ron sorriram e saíram na companhia de Hermione. Os três partilhavam uma felicidade que não acontecia há algum tempo. A felicidade de estarem juntos, contando histórias que se passaram, num ambiente de amizade muito sincera. Até Harry se ria de um modo que todos sentiam falta. E assim passaram o tempo. Entre risos, lembranças das férias passadas, e gelados de baunilha cobertos com chocolate quente e bolacha. Hermione estava mais livre, divertida, e sem dúvida dava a entender que não precisava de ninguém para a ajudar em nada.  
  
Depois de acabarem os gelados, foram comprar alguns materiais de que precisavam para o novo ano lectivo. Encontraram vários colegas, entre eles Neville Longbottom e Seamus Finnigan a quem Ron e Harry fizeram logo uma grande festa. Mais tarde também Lavender Brown e Parvati Patil apareceram. Hermione não foi entusiástica como de costume e até olhou um pouco de lado. Ron e Harry estranharam a reacção da amiga.  
  
"Zangaste-te com elas?"  
  
"Não. É só porque já não tenho muita paciência para elas."  
  
"Mas... vocês eram tão amigas..."  
  
"Pois. Mas eu não tenho paciência para as conversas delas."  
  
"Que tipo de conversas?"  
  
"Conversas de meninas parvas e convencidas que sonham em perder a virgindade numa praia à luz do luar, rodeadas de estrelas com um estúpido rapaz perfeito que só existe nas mentes delas... enfim. Só tretas."  
  
Abismado, Ron olhou para Harry e este ergueu a sobrancelha.  
  
"Bem... isso é que é revolução... não sei se te lembras, mas eram exactamente essas conversas que tu tinhas com elas no ano passado."  
  
"Por isso mesmo. Fartei-me. Ou agora uma pessoa já não pode mudar?"  
  
"Claro, mas..."  
  
Hermione cruzou os braços e olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Ron de forma ameaçadora.  
  
"Nem mas nem meio mas. As minhas companhias agora vão ser muito mais seleccionadas. Por isso vê lá se não chateias muito para não ficares fora da lista..."  
  
Descruzando os braços novamente, Hermione sorriu e perguntou.  
  
"E a Ginny onde é que anda? Têm que me levar à loja porque eu ainda não fui lá."  
  
Harry acenou que sim com a cabeça e pôs os braços em volta dos ombros de Hermione.  
  
"Vamos lá então."  
  
E poucos minutos depois estavam os três na loja dos gémeos Weasley. Ginny, que estava atrás do balcão a empilhar caixas de rebuçados língua de légua, quando viu Hermione largou tudo e foi a correr.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Abraçou a amiga e depois olhou-a de cima a baixo com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
"Estás tão diferente... mas para melhor! Como é que foi em Marrocos?"  
  
"Foi óptimo! Adorei e trouxe-te umas coisinhas..."  
  
"Vieste com os teus pais?"  
  
"Não. Vim sozinha e estou hospedada no caldeirão Escoante."  
  
Hermione suspirou e olhou em volta com ar aprovador.  
  
"Muito bem! Fizeram uma loja excelente! Vou já avisar que vou ser uma grande cliente!"  
  
Ron e Harry trocaram novamente um olhar suspeito. Ainda lhes custava a crer que a mudança fosse tão grande e notável. Depois de fazer algumas compras e de se despedir dos amigos com um novo encontro marcado para breve, Hermione saiu da loja em direcção ao caldeirão Escoante. Ao passar na montra da Flourish and Blotts vislumbrou um livro que já procurava há bastante tempo, por isso meteu a mão no bolso, retirou a carteira e começou a ver se tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar o livro. Como tinha, entrou e agarrou num exemplar. A loja tinha algumas pessoas, mas não tinha tanto movimento como há umas horas. Dirigiu-se ao empregado e pagou o livro. Ao virar-se pra sair, foi contra alguém. Olhou para cima e viu Draco Malfoy. Ali... tão perigosamente perto, a escassos centímetros. Draco olhou-a de cima a baixo com um sorriso sedutor.  
  
"Granger... que surpresa..."  
  
Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha e decidiu entrar no jogo do inimigo.  
  
"É mesmo.. deve ser a primeira vez que te vejo em público sem a companhia do papá..."  
  
"O mesmo se aplica a ti. Agora és uma menina rebelde? O que é que fizeste? Fugiste de casa a meio da noite?"  
  
Hermione semicerrou os olhos, surpreendida pela perspicácia de Draco. Mas não era a Draco, o seu maior inimigo, que ela ia contar os seus sentimentos mais profundos. Pelo canto do olho, Hermione observou-o melhor. Vestia umas calças de ganga largas e uma sweat shirt preta com capuz. Tinha o cabelo molhado e desalinhado, mais curto, mantendo a sua cor, loiro quase branco. Os olhos cinzentos continuavam gelados e sem sentimentos, mas ao mesmo tempo sedutores. Os lábios convidativos estavam um pouco abertos, deixando à vista os dentes perfeitos. Dentro da boca, Draco movia a língua de um lado para o outro, lentamente... e Hermione conseguiu vislumbrar uma mínima esfera de metal. Um piercing. Hermione estava cada vez mais surpreendida com o rapaz que tinha á frente. O seu eterno inimigo. Quase hipnotizada, foi com dificuldade que manteve a postura e voltou á realidade.  
  
"Rebelde? Talvez... mas não. Não fugi de casa a meio da noite. Decidi ser mais livre, por isso vim aqui passar uns dias..."  
  
Draco sorriu e aproximou os lábios ao ouvido de Hermione.  
  
"Então sugiro que te retires... está a escurecer, e as intenções de alguns feiticeiros não as melhores. E nós não queremos que uma menina boa seja apanhada por um menino mau, pois não?"  
  
Pegando no livro que já tinha pago, Draco caminhou para a saída da loja, não sem antes se virar e dizer.  
  
"Cuida-te... Granger..."  
  
A maneira como Draco frisou o seu nome, fez com que Hermione sentisse uma arrepio. Dando um pequeno tempo para Draco desaparecer, Hermione saiu da loja em direcção ao seu quarto. O bar estava cheio com novos visitantes, entre eles um grupo de bruxas gregas, todas elas vestidas de laranja que faziam um barulho notável. Ao chegar ao quarto, fechou a janela, verificando com desagrado que um livro da história de feitiçaria estava completamente ensopado devido à proximidade à janela.  
  
"Merda!"  
  
Murmurou. Pegou num pano e tentou enxugar o livro em vão. pousou o livro na cómoda e atirou-se para a cama. Toda aquela liberdade lhe estava a saber bem. Nos últimos meses, a casa de Hermione tinha-se transformado num verdadeiro inferno. Os pais não paravam de discutir, até durante as férias em Marrocos. Farta da situação, Hermione fez as malas e saiu de casa mais cedo. Pelo seu ponto de vista, os pais nem iam dar pela sua falta, e para ela era melhor. Sem vontade para fazer nada, Hermione fitava o tecto vagamente. Ela nunca iria contar o que se passava aos amigos. Eles certamente não a iriam compreender. Iam acusá-la de ser exagerada e precipitada. Por isso Hermione podia considerar-se sozinha. Mas ela era forte. Isto não ia afectá-la. Era apenas mais uma lição da vida.  
  
Começou a ter fome. Com preguiça, levantou-se e saiu do quarto para ir comer qualquer coisa. O bar continuava cheio, e Tom não tinha mãos a medir. Hermione não o apressou e ficou á espera que ele reparasse nela.  
  
"Desculpe tê-la feito esperar, menina Granger. Como já se deve ter apercebido, hoje estou cheio de trabalho... o que é que quer para jantar?"  
  
"Qualquer coisa Tom... olha, dá-me frango e... uma coisa qualquer para beber."  
  
"Sumo de abóbora?"  
  
"Pode ser."  
  
Tom desapareceu para longe da mesa de Hermione, e voltou passados alguns minutos com um prato cheio de frango, e uma enorme caneca de sumo de abóbora. Esfomeada, Hermione comeu rapidamente, e logo subiu para o quarto, com o estômago bem mais tranquilo para poder ler pela centésima vez: Hogwarts, uma história...  
  
*  
  
Os dias passaram lentamente para Hermione. Sem vontade de ler, e sem ninguém para conversar sem ser as pessoas das lojas, sentiu-se aborrecida. Era frequente sair para as ruas muggles, tendo sempre o cuidado de olhar bem para que os pais não a encontrassem. Estava ansiosa, e esperava com impaciência o início da escola. As aulas mantinham-na ocupada, e faziam com que ela não pensasse muito nos problemas. E o dia da partida tinha chegado. Hermione dobrava com cuidado as camisolas e arrumava tudo com cuidado dentro da mala de Hogwarts. Depois de terminar essa função, pagou a tom, despediu-se e apanhou um táxi na rua muggle rumo à estação de Kings Cross. Hermione tinha combinado com Harry e Ron encontrar-se com eles na plataforma, e assim foi. À hora marcada, os seus amigos esperavam-na na plataforma.  
  
"Olá! Desculpem se me demorei um bocado, mas tinha vários livros para arrumar, e tive que fazer uma enorme ginástica para fazer com que tudo coubesse aqui..."  
  
Ron encolheu os ombros e sorriu.  
  
"Imagino... carregas sempre a biblioteca contigo..."  
  
Algum tempo depois, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, e os gémeos Fred e George juntaram-se aos três para as despedidas. E quando estavam mesmo a partir, Ginny puxou o braço a Hermione e apontou.  
  
"Olha Mione! É o teu pai!"  
  
Hermione olhou rapidamente e vi o pai a olhar em todas as direcções. A qualquer momento podia ser descoberta...  
  
"Entra Ginny! E não olhes para ele!"  
  
"Mas..."  
  
"Anda!!!"  
  
Hermione puxou violentamente Ginny para a carruagem, e sentou-se num banco oposto a Harry e Ron que olhavam para ela preocupados, devido ao seu estado ofegante e assustado. Harry inclinou-se para a frente e observou Hermione, que encolhida observava o exterior enquanto o comboio se começava a mover lentamente.  
  
"Mione... o que é que se passa?"  
  
Hermione continuava a olhar para fora, assustada, e deu um pulo quando Harry lhe falou.  
  
"Er... não foi nada..."  
  
O comboio já estava longe da plataforma e Hermione recompôs-se rapidamente tentando pôr um ar normal. Mas Ginny continuava a olhá-la.  
  
"Desculpa lá mas há qualquer coisa que não está bem. Nós somos teus melhores amigos... podes contar-nos! Confia em nós..."  
  
"Não me estava a apetecer falar com o meu pai... mas prefiro não falar disso. Desculpem... vou à casa de banho."  
  
Hermione levantou-se e foi em direcção à casa de banho. Entrou, e trancou a porta. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, e abriu a torneira do lavatório. Lavou a cara e olhou para o espelho, com as mãos ainda a tremer.  
  
"Não vais poder fugir para sempre..."  
  
*  
  
De volta à carruagem, Hermione adormeceu, e por isso a viagem passou rapidamente. Foi apenas acordada pelo sino da estação de Hogsmeade.  
  
Já dentro da escola, Dumbledore fez o seu discurso, e todos começaram a comer. Hermione fitava a comida com uma expressão vaga, ausente, sem a mínima vontade de a ingerir. Quase inconscientemente, movia os talheres e levava o garfo à boca. O tempo passava devagar... e de repente, Hermione sentiu um olhar preso em si. Levantou os olhos do prato, e encontrou o olhar fixo de Malfoy. tinha uma mão a segurar a cabeça, com ar preguiçoso, e com a outra mão segurava o garfo, brincando com a comida. Quando os olhares se cruzaram, Draco esboçou um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Um sorriso irónico. Hermione pegou no cálice e bebeu um pouco de sumo, murmurando.  
  
"tenho o palpite que vai ser um ano cheio de surpresas... veremos..."  
  
~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~  
  
Eu sei, eu sei... tá um bocado secante... este vai ser provavelmente o pior capítulo da história. Os próximos capítulos vão ter muito mais acção, mas só ponho se tiver uma quantidade razoável de reviews. É mesmo importante saber as vossas opiniões. Quero fazer uma história inovadora, e ainda tou a pensar se no futuro terei de aumentar o rating para R...  
  
Please... deixem as vossas reviews, que são a força para eu continuar. Prometo que o próximo já vai ser mais quente...  
  
Jinhos muito grandes para todos! ********************************  
  
AH!!! E... DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! ;) 


	2. Abertura Oficial dos Jogos de Sedução

Olá! Tão bonzinhos? Lololol Espero que sim! Cá está mais um capítulo recheado de surpresas, que eu espero sinceramente que gostem. Desculpem lá o tempo que demorei... mas eu nunca hei-de mudar! :D bem, comecem a ler que este está muito, mas muito melhor que o anterior! ;)  
  
Senhoras e senhores, meninas e meninos, que comece a arte!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ Abertura oficial dos jogos de sedução...  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Ninguém imaginaria que aquele ano ia ser tão diferente em Hogwarts. Pelo menos para Hermione... mal passava, os rapazes paravam de falar, para olharem melhor, outros olhavam tanto que chegavam a tropeçar. Ela era o tema das conversas. O ideal de rapariga para os rapazes, mesmo que alguns não o admitissem. Todos a desejavam secretamente, e idolatravam-na como se fosse uma deusa caída do céu. Se ela pedisse, com certeza que iam fazer tudo o que ela quisesse. É claro que Hermione soube aproveitar a situação. A companhia de raparigas estava fora de questão (Ginny era a única excepção...) além disso, os rapazes sabiam ter conversas de jeito  
  
É claro que isto não era um mar de rosas. Alguns dos rapazes tinham namoradas e estas não estavam a achar piada nenhuma às atitudes deles. Sendo assim, falavam bastante mal de Hermione, e olhavam de lado fazendo comentários em sussurro para apenas elas ouvirem. Mas Hermione não se importava. Ela tinha conseguido ser finalmente aquilo que sempre foi lá bem no fundo. E não era depois de tanto tempo que ela ia sucumbir ao seu "eu" verdadeiro agora que ele tinha voltado. Lidou com tudo como se fossem situações normais, e entregou-se aos estudos de corpo e alma.  
  
Havia apenas uma coisa que incomodava Hermione. Draco Malfoy. Cada vez se odiavam mais, mas Draco tinha uma atitude um pouco estranha. Hermione apanhava-o constantemente a olhar para ela. Com um olhar frio, vazio de emoções. Não conseguia desvendar o que estava por detrás daquele olhar.... nem queria.  
  
Entrou na aula de poções, acompanhada de Ron, uma vez que tinha acabado de sair duma reunião de prefeitos com a professora Mcgonnagal. Snape não tinha uma cara muito satisfeita, porque Draco e Pansy (prefeitos dos Slytherin) já tinham chegado, mas tudo o que ele tivesse a apontar contra os Gryffindor era um enorme prazer.  
  
"Miss Granger e Mr. Weasley, 5 pontos por terem chegados atrasados."  
  
Hermione já estava à espera e sentou-se numa mesa vazia. Ron ficou ainda em pé, de frente para Snape com a testa franzida e a boca um pouco aberta.  
  
"Mas nós..."  
  
"10 pontos. Sente-se se não quer que sejam 20."  
  
Ron sentou-se ao lado de Harry, contrariado. Snape uniu as pontas dos dedos e começou a falar à turma.  
  
"Antes desta abrupta interrupção, estava a explicar-vos o que se ia passar na aula de hoje. É como se fosse um pequeno exame às vossas capacidades. Não que elas sejam muitas... à excepção de um ou outro..."  
  
Com isto, Snape olhou para Draco pelo canto do olho, e prosseguiu.  
  
"Quero que façam uma poção de mudança de voz. É complicado, e vai precisar de todos os vossos esforços. Quero poções perfeitas. No final, ninguém as vai tomar, irão apenas pôr o vosso nome no frasco, que mais tarde examinarei. As instruções estão no quadro. Podem começar."  
  
Hermione começou de imediato a trabalhar. Encheu um frasco com água, e acrescentou alguns dos ingredientes na ordem exigida. Já ia a meio da aula e a água continuava transparente, límpida e calma. E foi então que ao juntar um sumo de essência de asas de Billywig e fada que aconteceu algo extraordinário. O sumo incolor ao entrar em contacto com a poção, dividiu- se em duas partes que tomaram cor, lilás e azul, sem se misturar com toda a água. E de repente, a poção tornou-se num grande turbilhão, fazendo com que a cor desaparecesse parecendo apenas água. E com a mesma velocidade com que começou, a poção estagnou. Fascinada, Hermione viu dois pequenos pontos bem no meio da poção, um lilás e o outro azul, transformarem-se na silhueta de duas belas ninfas. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Hermione reparou que a sua poção estava a ser alvo de olhares da maior parte dos colegas.  
  
Ficaram bastante tempo a olhar para o trabalho dela e a admirá-lo, até Snape se meter em frente à mesa de Hermione.  
  
"Não se exiba. Meta o nome e leve para a minha mesa."  
  
Snape afastou-se e Hermione, feliz com resultado, sacou da varinha e começou a desenhar as letras do seu nome no frasco. Os seus colegas já tinham parado de olhar, devido aos olhares que Snape lhes deitou. Contudo, alguém faltava na visão da turma, e subitamente Hermione ouve uma voz por detrás de si.  
  
"Aposto que adoras..."  
  
Tranquilamente, Hermione acaba o seu nome e vira-se para o lado. Draco estava em pé, encostado à parede fria da masmorra.  
  
"Adoro o quê?"  
  
"Sabes muito bem... ser o centro das atenções. Sabes o que dizem de ti? Sabes o que eles querem de ti?"  
  
Draco fez um sorriso sedutor, e olhou de cima a baixo para Hermione.  
  
"É claro que sabes... e adoras isso também. Isto não passa de um jogo para ti..."  
  
"O que é que estás a insinuar? O que é que sabes de mim? Tu não me conheces. E tu não sabes o que eu penso."  
  
"Talvez... mas também não tenho curiosidade em conhecer... tu já me metes nojo com o pouco que eu conheço..."  
  
Hermione fechou os dedos com força em volta varinha, e levantou-se de repente. Olhou para Draco com um enorme ódio, mas mantendo a sua postura. Draco mantinha um sorriso de desdém e olhava de lado para Hermione.  
  
"Não... estás muito enganado... porque tu é que metes nojo... é só dor de cotovelo não é? A falta de atenção é uma coisa grave... veres algo que desejas e não podes ter..."  
  
Dito isto, Hermione aproximou-se de Draco e colocou uma mão no seu peito, olhando-o de cima a baixo com um sorriso sedutor. Draco não agiu, e ficou á espera do que se ia passar a seguir, com os olhos mais abertos do que é costume. Olhou em volta. Eles estavam afastados da turma, e ninguém parecia estar a reparar no que se passava entre os dois. Lentamente, Hermione começou a descer a mão, pelo peito, depois pela barriga, e quando estava a ir para território perigoso, parou e colocou a mão na cintura de Draco, impulsionando-se para a frente, para ficar com os lábios perto do pescoço de Draco. passando apenas de leve os lábios no seu pescoço, foi subindo até á orelha, e aí, roçou os lábios e sussurrou:  
  
"Podes ver, podes tocar, mas não podes ter..."  
  
E depois de dizer isto, largou Draco, encostou-se à mesa e começou a arrumar os seus materiais, pondo a poção mais longe para depois a poder levar. Despreocupada com o que tinha acabado de fazer, sobressaltou-se quando sentiu todo o corpo de Draco encostado ao seu por trás. Draco colocou as mãos ao lado das de Hermione e pousou o queixo seu ombro. Suspirou e disse:  
  
"E porquê é que não vou ter? basta eu querer... e estás de joelhos..."  
  
A voz que Draco utilizou, extremamente sensual, e a maneira como se encostou perigosamente ao corpo de Hermione, fez com que um arrepio lhe percorresse a espinha, e ela perdesse a noção dos pensamentos. Draco afastou-se e ficou a admirar a poção de Hermione, e num gesto rápido pegou no frasco.  
  
"Sim senhora... bela poção... é pena ter um fim tão trágico."  
  
Draco simplesmente largou o frasco e riu-se sarcasticamente. Mal tocou no chão gelado, o frasco partiu-se em mil bocados, a poção espalhou-se pelo chão, e as duas ninfas voaram graciosamente largando pequenos gemidos e desapareceram. Num laivo de raiva, Hermione ergueu o punho e avançou para Draco. Totalmente apanhado de surpresa, Draco levou um murro de Hermione no seu olho esquerdo. Virou a cara, e levou a mão ao sítio do embate. Hermione afastou-se e apontou para a sua cara.  
  
"Vamos! Dá aqui! Força!"  
  
Draco tapou a boca com a mão que cobria a cara, esboçou um pequeno sorriso que apenas Hermione podia ver, e murmurou.  
  
"Só se fosse estúpido..."  
  
E foi apenas nesse momento que Hermione se recordou de que estava em Hogwarts, numa sala de aulas, com alunos, e principalmente com um professor por perto... lentamente virou a cara, e viu Snape, mesmo ao seu lado de braços cruzados e com um sorriso torcido.  
  
"Miss Granger... deverei lembrar-lhe de que está numa escola de feitiçaria, e não num clube de pugilato? Cada vez pior Miss Granger... cada vez pior. A mim parece-me que cada vez mais se esforça por ser expulsa... por isso o seu castigo é..."  
  
"Já sei, no seu gabinete às nove, e falar com a chefe da minha equipa."  
  
Hermione suspirou, pegou no seu saco já arrumado e dirigiu-se à porta. Mas ainda deitou uma mirada a Draco, que olhava para Snape com um fingido ar sofredor. E seguiu directamente para a sua sala comum.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione comia lentamente o seu jantar, sem apetite, ainda com os pensamentos na aula de poções, quando apareceu John Ferrison trazendo alguns livros que foi buscar à biblioteca para lhe dar.  
  
Do outro lado do salão, Draco não conseguia comer. Fixou o seu olhar em Hermione, enquanto John Ferrison olhava embevecido para ela, como se ela fosse uma espécie de deusa. Tal facto enfureceu-o. Como é que um rapaz podia chegar a tal ponto de cegueira? Toda aquela beleza era enganadora, na visão de Draco, ela era demasiado perigosa, mas demasiado sedutora. O cabelo que caía pelas costas, macio, que convidava ao toque dando a sensação de ser a coisa mais aveludada do mundo; a pele, suave como a seda sem qualquer imperfeição, clara e pura; os olhos, que expressam com facilidade 1001 emoções num só momento, de pestanas longas e sedutoras; o corpo com todas as curvas em harmonia que merecia ser tocado, acariciado, e beijado... os lábios de um rosa claro, de uma textura suave, que por vezes humedecidos pela sua língua brilhavam convidando outros lábios a tocarem- nos; e as mãos... aquelas mãos, delicadas, de dedos esguios e femininos... o que elas podiam fazer. Draco começou a imaginar aquelas mãos a percorrerem o seu corpo e... *PÁRA!!!* pensou Draco.  
  
Ele não podia deixar que ela o seduzisse. Determinado, voltou a olhar para o seu prato, convencido de que não ia voltar a olhar para ela. Mas era mais forte que ele. Lentamente, levantou os olhos novamente para olhar para Hermione. Tão bonita, tão angélica, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ameaçadora. Quase era pecado algo ser tão perfeito, tão perfeito que quase merecia ser destruído... irritado com os seus pensamentos, Draco largou os talheres com força causando algum barulho, e levantou-se repentinamente cortando o ar com a capa que voava atrás dele.  
  
* * *  
  
No dia seguinte, a escola fervilhava de euforia na expectativa do jogo mais importante do princípio do ano. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Harry sentia- se confiante e era apoiado por todos. Hermione (embora cansada devido a ter estado metade da noite a fazer poções no gabinete de Snape) também estava com esperança de que o jogo fosse ganho pela sua equipa e entrava em todos os debates sobre o assunto. Draco andava um pouco nervoso, uma vez que era possível que chovesse e isso não era nada favorável para um jogo. Ron também estava nervoso (um jogo com Slytherin, é sempre um jogo perigoso...). E de facto, este nervosismo ia reflectir-se em breve... durante a aula de poções no dia anterior ao jogo, Snape deu-lhes a tarefa de fazerem uma poção bastante complicada, que devido aos seus efeitos devia ser feita com luvas. Mas como já é habitual, Neville estava com muitas dificuldades e Harry que estava ao seu lado, tinha a paciência suficiente (que é muita!) para o ajudar, uma vez que Hermione e os outros prefeitos estavam numa reunião.  
  
Aquela poção, se fosse tocada sem luvas, os efeitos eram variados e sempre maus, por isso todo o cuidado era pouco. Mas enquanto Harry juntava mais um ingrediente á sua poção, Neville entornou a poção por cima de si. Enquanto esteve só na roupa não fez mal, mas assim que tocou a pele, Neville começou a inchar, cheio de bolhas de um líquido amarelado, Harry afastou-se de imediato com medo que lhe acontecesse o mesmo. Snape correu para o local e olhou para Neville, e depois para Harry.  
  
"Potter leva-o já para a enfermaria, e não toques no líquido!"  
  
Harry pegou no braço de Neville que permanecia limpo, e guiou-o à enfermaria, com o máximo cuidado. Quando chegou lá, Madam Pomfrey começou a praguejar e a murmurar que aquele rapaz era sempre a mesma coisa. Tirou a capa e o uniforme de Neville de luvas calçadas e passou Neville por um chuveiro de água gélida. Depois, vinda do seu escritório trouxe uma poção que administrou ao rapaz e no outro braço trazia as roupas imundas de Neville.  
  
"Toma Potter, leva ao Filch que ele trata disso. O teu amigo vai ter que ficar cá durante um tempo."  
  
Harry acenou com a cabeça, e sem reparar que já tinha descalçado as luvas, segurou no manto de Neville. Madam Pomfrey soltou um berro de alarme.  
  
"Com mil raios Potter!!! És louco?! Oh não... tarde demais..."  
  
Harry começou a inchar, mas estava ainda mais irritado com a sua distracção. As bolhas de liquido amarelo começaram a aparecer por todo o lado. Madam Pomfrey procedeu da mesma maneira que tratou de Neville.  
  
"Muito inteligente Potter!!! Cabeça de vento! Agora ficas cá também!"  
  
Depois de Harry estar instalado, dez minutos depois, Hermione e Ginny entraram na enfermaria. E mal viram Neville ficaram preocupadas, mas só depois repararam na cama do lado, e viram Harry... Hermione tapou a boca com a mão para abafar um pequeno grito.  
  
"Harry... meu deus... como tu estás!"  
  
Ginny começou a recuar, com uma expressão de pânico na cara.  
  
"Vou já chamar o Ron..."  
  
E saiu da enfermaria a correr. Hermione ficou no meio das camas dos dois amigos, olhando de um para o outro com uma expressão preocupada. Nem Neville, nem Harry podiam falar, porque os lábios estavam também cheios de bolhas. Rapidamente a porta da enfermaria abriu com novo estrondo, e Ron entrou em pânico extremo.  
  
"HARRY! Como é que isto aconteceu?!!! E AGORA? Sem ti o jogo está perdido!!!"  
  
E com novo estrondo a porta da enfermaria abriu, e Dean, Seamus, e Luna entraram de rompante na divisão. Todos eles de boca aberta com o espanto (menos Luna que olhava em volta, despreocupada). Ginny aproximou-se de Hermione e ficou a olhar para Harry branca como a cal, enquanto Ron continuava a andar de um lado para o outro, nervoso.  
  
"Não posso acreditar! Era o pior que nos podia acontecer! Tem que haver uma solução... Madam Pomfrey!!!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey saiu do seu escritório com ambas as mãos na cintura e olhando para as caras dos vários jovens que se encontravam ali.  
  
"Mas o que é isto? Tenda de circo?! Tudo lá fora!"  
  
Ron colocou-se em frente à enfermeira com a mão erguida na sua frente.  
  
"O Harry tem que estar pronto amanhã! Temos um jogo importantíssimo! Não quero saber como mas ele tem que estar bom ainda hoje para..."  
  
Madam Pomfrey baixou a mão de Ron e cortou os gritos deste.  
  
"CHEGA!!! Eu por enquanto não posso fazer mais nada! Daqui a 3 dias pelo menos ele está pronto! Mas amanhã é impensável! Agora quero tudo lá fora! JÁ!!!"  
  
Ron olhou uma última vez para Harry, muito triste, e acenou-lhe. Foi o último a sair. Do lado de fora, todos os outros esperavam Ron com uma cara triste. Ron saiu, e sem olhar nos olhos dos outros, sentou-se no chão.  
  
"Ele estava com tão mau aspecto... tinha que acontecer isto... logo agora."  
  
Seamus olhou em volta preocupado, e foi com algum receio que falou.  
  
"Tem calma Ron... vais ver que ainda há uma solução... a Ginny pode substitui-lo..."  
  
Ron levantou a face e olhou para Ginny que recuou um pouco.  
  
"Fazias isso Gin?"  
  
"Ron... eu não queria... vai ser ainda pior... o melhor é falares com Madam Hooch, cancelarem o jogo e..."  
  
"Não pode ser Ginny! Eu nunca desisto. Vais tu e acabou-se! Tu até jogas bem..."  
  
E desta vez foi Hermione que deu um passo em frente, e confiante estendeu o braço a Ron.  
  
"Levanta-te."  
  
Ron levantou-se com um puxão de Hermione e ficou a olhar para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida. Hermione olhou Seamus de soslaio e disse.  
  
"Acabo de ter uma ideia... mas é melhor irmos para a sala comum."  
  
E com um andar decidido Hermione conduziu os outros, que esperavam com ânsia o que esta lhes queria dizer.  
  
* * *  
  
A notícia do incidente na aula de Snape espalhou-se rapidamente. Mas a equipa Gryffindor decidiu não contar o que se tinha passado com Harry. Também o problema da falta na equipa se solucionou, mas ninguém se pronunciou sobre isso também, por isso era um mistério absoluto.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, ninguém vislumbrou membros da equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor. Fora do castelo, às horas marcadas, o estádio começou a encher com os alunos das várias casas, e professores. O tempo era deplorável. Um cortina de água caía do céu e fustigava a cara daqueles que não se abrigavam. As equipas saíram dos respectivos balneários, com os capuzes colocados, tornando assim difícil que se vissem as caras dos jogadores. O seeker dos Gryffindor, agarrava a vassoura com força, e cerrava os dentes devido ao frio que sentia. Ninguém sabia quem estava ali, por isso foi muito natural que Malfoy passasse e lhe segredasse ao ouvido:  
  
"Vais morrer Potter..."  
  
E o seeker sorriu, satisfeito porque o seu disfarce funcionava tão bem ao ponto de enganar o astuto Draco Malfoy. Madam Hooch iniciou a partida. As equipas começaram a voar. Foi um jogo um pouco agressivo no começo (como já tradição nos jogos com Slytherin) mas mesmo assim, Gryffindor conseguia liderar o jogo (mas por apenas dez pontos). O seeker dos Gryffindor continuava a sua busca incessante. Era necessário encontrar a snitch urgentemente, porque aquela pontuação não era segura, o tempo estava horrível com o aumento da chuva, e além disso em breve os jogadores dos Gryffindor estavam todos na enfermaria por causa da violência com que eram tratados. Superior a todos, olhava em todos os lados, e viu alguma coisa pequena a brilhar por cima da bancada dos Ravenclaw. Draco Malfoy continuava a procurar na outra ponta do estádio. Era a altura perfeita. O seeker desceu a uma velocidade vertiginosa, passando mesmo em frente de um dos chasers dos Slytherin que por pouco não embateu contra ele. O que brilhava era de facto a snitch que pairava em cima das cabeças de alguns alunos. O seeker esticou o braço para apanhar a esfera, mas a snitch começou a voar com uma velocidade admirável. O seeker teve que dar uma curva apertada para poder perseguir a esfera. Tanto movimento alertou Draco que também avistou nessa altura a snitch e desceu para a perseguir. Os dois seekers ficaram lado a lado, e Draco riu-se maleficamente, dando um grande encontrão no seu adversário. E quando olhou para ver se o tinha derrubado, viu que o seu oponente já não tinha o capuz posto. Ou deveria dizer A oponente? Hermione Granger, de cabelo atado e equipada como seeker dos Gryffindor, voava a alta velocidade com os olhos fixos na snitch que seguia à sua frente, montada na vassoura de Harry.  
  
Draco sacudiu a cabeça na esperança de que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho, e começou a abrandar. Lá em baixo, a bancada dos Gryffindor gritava entusiasticamente pela sua seeker, agora que ela tinha sido descoberta. Ravenclaw e hufflepuff também aplaudiam, embora estivessem tão surpresos que mal fechavam as bocas. Os Slytherin, protestaram em grande voz, dizendo que era um ilegalidade.  
  
Completamente concentrada, foi com rapidez que Hermione apanhou a snitch com um sentimento de vitória apenas comparável às boas notas que tinha habitualmente. Pegando na snitch com força deu uma volta pelas bancadas gritando:  
  
"Esta é para o Harry!"  
  
Quando acabou a sua volta desceu rapidamente e mal desceu disse entredentes.  
  
"Finalmente... chão!"  
  
A sua equipa caiu-lhe toda em cima, felicitando-a, e até Madam Hooch se mostrava contente. Draco Malfoy aterrou ali perto com uma fúria que Hermione nunca lhe tinha visto.  
  
"Professora!!! Isto é completamente injusto e ilegal!!! Exijo que o jogo seja feito de novo com o Potter! Isto foi uma palhaçada!"  
  
Madam Hooch, virou-se ameaçadoramente para Draco e vociferou com um tom de desagrado na voz.  
  
"É completamente legal a substituição de um seeker, desde que o juiz do jogo seja informado, e já agora proponho que se cale, caso contrário irei apresentar um pedido de expulsão da equipa ao Professor Snape, devido à falta que tentou infligir à sua adversária. Porque aqui ninguém é cego e já começo a estar farta destas atitudes."  
  
Completamente desiludido, Draco atirou a vassoura com força para o chão, e saiu de queixo erguido em direcção aos balneários. A festa dos Gryffindor ainda durou por algum tempo, e Hermione foi a última a entrar. Os restantes jogadores iam saindo dos balneários e Ron gritou a Hermione do compartimento dos rapazes:  
  
"Mione! Estou lá fora à tua espera para depois irmos ter com o Harry! Até já!"  
  
Sozinha no balneário, Hermione aproveitou cada momento. Tirou o equipamento que estava encharcado, colocou-o no cesto para os elfos depois levarem, e entrou no duche. A água quente correu-lhe pelo corpo, provocando uma onda de calor muito agradável. Hermione estava extremamente orgulhosa do que tinha feito. O medo de voar tinha sido superado, embora para ela, estar no chão era muito mais comfortável e seguro. Há algum tempo atrás, Madam Hooch tinha-lhe dito que talvez ela tivesse talento, se não fosse o seu medo de voar. E de facto, isso confirmou-se assim que Hermione apertou os seus dedos em torno da pequena snitch dourada. Harry ia ficar orgulhoso, assim como todos os outros. A vitória não tinha sido a única felicidade naquele dia. A cara de Draco Malfoy... o seu ar de choque.... Hermione nunca se tinha sentido tão realizada...  
  
Hermione fechou a torneira após ter ouvido um estrondo. Hesitante, ficou à espera de novo barulho. Nada. Silêncio absoluto. Talvez tivesse sido só a sua imaginação. Enrolou a toalha à sua volta e abriu a porta do seu compartimento. O balneário estava vazio. Mais tranquila, saiu do seu compartimento e dirigiu-se rapidamente ao seu cacifo. De imediato foi envolvida pelo frio. Procurou as suas roupas e...  
  
"Granger..."  
  
Com o susto, o seu ritmo cardíaco aumentou e a sua respiração ficou inconstante. Voltou-se para ver aquilo que já suspeitava. Encostado a um dos cacifos, saído de um canto mais escuro do balneário, estava Draco Malfoy, vestido com o uniforme da escola e de cabelo ainda molhado (ele podia ter aparecido só de toalha, mas vamos ter tempo para o ver nu eheheh). Com a mão esquerda sobre o seu coração, e ainda a tentar controlar a respiração, foi com uma voz ameaçadora que Hermione respondeu.  
  
"Sai já daqui! O que é que pensas que estás a fazer?!"  
  
De mãos nos bolsos, e completamente descontraído, Draco aproximou-se um pouco mais.  
  
"Tem calma Granger... respira fundo... não é preciso ficares tão excitada só por me veres... eu sei que sou atraente, mas podes acalmar-te. Eu só vim dar-te os parabéns, pela tua fantástica vigarice."  
  
E Hermione deu um passo em frente, com as mãos na cintura, os olhos semicerrados, e falou entredentes.  
  
"Tu tens uma grande lata! Deves-te achar muito bom... mas sabes que mais? Não vales nada! És a sombra do teu pai..."  
  
Draco abandonou a expressão calma e correu para Hermione, e com violência encostou-a aos cacifos agarrando-lhe os braços. Hermione tentou libertar-se em vão, e conseguia sentir todo o peso de Draco em cima, e a sua respiração ofegante e enraivecida. E pressionando ainda mais Hermione, Draco vociferou.  
  
"Não ouses falar do meu pai..."  
  
E retribuindo com a mesma raiva, Hermione respondeu.  
  
"Senão o quê? O que é que fazes? Eu não tenho medo. Não tenho nada a perder! E agora larga-me!"  
  
Com mais uma tentativa de se soltar em vão, Draco pressionou Hermione contra os cacifos ainda com mais força.  
  
"Qual é a pressa Granger? Ainda mal começámos..."  
  
"RON!!!"  
  
Ao ouvir Hermione, Draco começou a rir sarcasticamente, e a abanar a cabeça lentamente em sinal de desaprovação.  
  
"Grita o que quiseres... ele não vem. Além disso, tens a certeza de que queres sair daqui? Pensa bem..."  
  
Draco disse a última frase como um sussurro, e Hermione sentiu um arrepio a percorrer-lhe a espinha. Pensando bem... ela até nem queria sair dali. Estranhamente estava a gostar da proximidade em que estavam. Draco começou a largar os braços de Hermione, e colocou uma mão na cintura dela, e a outra na perna. Foi subindo a mão, por debaixo da toalha e parou na coxa. Subiu a mão que estava na cintura, percorrendo o corpo, até ao pescoço, ficando com os dedos pousados na nuca de Hermione. Passou os lábios nos dela, tentando-a a beijá-lo, convidando-a, aumentando-lhe o desejo... e devagar chupou levemente o lábio inferior de Hermione. Aquilo podia perfeitamente levá-la à loucura. Ela receava não conseguir resistir a tamanha tentação. Qual era o mal de se envolver? Ela sabia que não devia. Afinal era o seu inimigo que estava ali. A pessoa que ela mais odiava no mundo, a pessoa com quem ela nunca se envolveria. Mas o desejo era tanto... ela tinha medo de não aguentar. Draco começou a subir a mão q tava na coxa... a toalha começou a desprender-se. Num gesto rápido, Hermione agarrou a mão do loiro, e ganhando coragem disse numa voz firme:  
  
"Chega!"  
  
Contudo, Draco não a largou, mas ela também não insistiu. Algum tempo depois de olhares indecifráveis, Draco afastou-se de Hermione, e ajeitou as vestes dizendo.  
  
"Falamos mais tarde... continuando no ponto onde ficámos..."  
  
Hermione apertou mais a toalha e disse.  
  
"Não sonhes... não vais mais longe que isto."  
  
E passando à frente de Draco, Hermione abriu a porta dos balneários e estendeu a mão para Draco sair, com uma expressão altiva e superior. Draco saiu sem protestos. Hermione fechou novamente a porta, e respirou fundo. Não tinha sido nada fácil rejeitar a tentação. Vestiu-se rapidamente, e saiu para ir ter com Ron.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron esperava impaciente no exterior.  
  
"Caramba! Tiveste a tricotar o manto? Vocês mulheres são insuportáveis na casa de banho! Despacha-te senão depois a querida Poppy não nos deixa entrar."  
  
Hermione riu-se com o comentário de Ron tentando esquecer o incidente de alguns minutos atrás. No caminho para a enfermaria, foram conversando acerca do jogo daquela manhã, com Ron a olhar embevecido para Hermione. Quando chegaram à enfermaria, Harry acenou vivamente (grande parte das bolhas já tinha desaparecido, e já se conseguia mexer com mais naturalidade, assim como Neville, e já conseguia falar) e começou logo a falar.  
  
"Contem-me tudo!!! Quem substituiu? Já sei que ganhámos! Ouvi os gritos lá fora no campo e nos corredores! Quem foi o herói?"  
  
Hermione sorriu e respondeu.  
  
"A heroína se faz favor. Fui eu que te substituí..."  
  
O sorriso de Harry dobrou e ele quase que dava pulinhos de satisfação na cama.  
  
"Hermione! Genial!"  
  
"Parabéns Hermione!!! Estamos muito orgulhosos!"  
  
Disse Neville que estava também muito entusiasmado. Ron e Hermione foram obrigados a contar todos os pormenores com precisão, para os amigos que os ouviam deliciados. E no fim, Harry exclamou:  
  
"Adorava ter visto a cara do Malfoy! foi mesmo bem feito!"  
  
E entre risos e felicidade, a porta da enfermaria abriu e a professora Mcgonnagal entrou com as mãos unidas e envergando um manto verde esmeralda, olhou para Harry e Neville com um simples sorriso.  
  
"É bom ver que estão a recuperar. Miss Granger, faça o favor de me acompanhar ao meu gabinete."  
  
Hermione olhou para a professora com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
  
"Mas professora, passa-se alguma coisa?"  
  
E com uma expressão um tanto severa, Mcgonnagal apenas disse.  
  
"É por causa dos seus pais."  
  
Hermione engoliu em seco, seguindo a sua chefe de equipa para fora da enfermaria...  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\ \//\\//\\  
  
Então, gostaram??? Tá mais quente não tá?? Eu axo q sim, pelo menos aquele lábio inferior... ui ui!  
  
Bora lá aos agradecimentos, q vcs é q são importantes:  
  
Pandora - AMIGA!!! Foste a primeira! Ehehe ( fikei mt contente q tivesses gostado, e quanto aos pais da Mione... bem no próximo capítulo vamos descobrir o que se passa! Brigada pela review, e jokas bem gands *******  
  
Polansk - a Hermione rebelde é uma novidade e é exactamente assim que a imagino no futuro. Gostei muito da tua opinião, e quanto a ter ido muito rápido no príncipio tens razão, mas akele cap não me correu mt bem... espero q tenhas gostado deste também. Obrigada pela review!  
  
Claudinha - a minha música preferida! Pois... eu sei que estava um pouco secante, mas espero que este já esteja mais do teu agrado. Adoro-te miuda e cada vez tenho mais saudades tuas! Que corra tudo bem contigo! Brigada pela reviews e mtas jokas!  
  
Formiguinha - sara eu também gosto muito de ti, mas simplesmente não compreendo o que queres dizer com "fraca". Gostava que me explicasses melhor esse conceito, porque eu não acho a minha Hermione fraca. Na fic: "O destino de Hermione", aí sim ela era fraca, porque eu gosto de estudar os comportamentos dos personagens e não gosto de os fazer sempre iguais, mas nesta história não concordo contigo. Se achas que ela é fraca por estar triste devido a problemas com os pais, então peço desculpa mas acho que ninguém iria ficar contente. Além disso não conheço ninguém que esteja sempre feliz e contente. Muito obrigada pela review, a tua opinião é muito importante. Jokas ******  
  
BenficaGirl - a minha tradutora e amiga!!! Obrigada pela tua opinião é sempre mt importante! Jokas gands e brigada pela review  
  
Storm - olá!!! Tudo bem com vocês? Olha, quanto à pergunta sobre o piercing, não vejo problema nenhum em porem, antes pelo contrário, acho que vai ficar muito bom! Fico muito contente de saber que vocês lêem as minhas histórias, e que gostava que deixassem sempre as vossas opiniões. Não pagas nada para meteres fics aqui (porque se for para pagar, já devo ter uma conta enorme!) e se tiveres alguma dúvida na inscrição, manda-me um mail. Obrigada pela review! ************* para as duas (  
  
Mione Potter - fico muito contente que gostes, e espero que continues a ler! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Rita-Granger - ainda bem que gostaste! Depois tenho que ler a tua fic, mas aviso já que demoro imenso tempo! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Slayer Malfoy - ai que eu vou corar com tantos elogios... olha lê a review da tua Storm que também se aplica a ti! Obrigada pela review!  
  
Belinha - AMIGA!!! Lololol ainda bem que gostaste, especialmente da imagem da Mione, que eu também adoro! Assim que puder, vou deixar-te review, e tu escreves mt bem! Passo a publicidade.... LEIAM AS FICS DA BELINHA!!! Lolol Obrigada pela review *************  
  
Pipoka - tu és bruxa? É que se és tens que ser da minha família... ainda vamos ter que investigar isso... como é que tu soubeste que era essa a minha ideia??? Creepy... lolololl eu sei que esperaste e desesperaste por este capítulo, e espero que tenhas gostado! Brigada pela review! Jokas ***********  
  
Mikro - minha linda!!! Também estou a morrer de saudades tuas ( temos que combinar para nos encontrarmos! Espero que tenhas gostado de tudo o que leste, e quando quiseres lê o que eu vou pondo. O teu namorado tem que compreender, porque não é todos os dias que se beija um Malfoy! jokas mt mt mt gands e xeias d saudades! ***********************  
  
E agradecimentos aos dos mails:  
  
Patrícia - obrigada pelos elogios, e espero que continues a ler! *******  
  
David - meu grande amigo, e meu fiel leitor!!! És mesmo um grande amigo meu, e quero agradecer-te especialmente por estares sempre do meu lado e te preocupares sempre comigo! Obrigada do fundo do meu coração. *********************  
  
Agradeço também a: Ice (brigada por leres smp!!!); Kati (q tem uma paciência de anjo para mim!); Ângela (que também tem muita paciência, mas não tanta como a Kati); coxa; e por fim, a minha miúda genial: Sor!!!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\ \//\\//\\  
  
E pronto, é tudo! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, e já sabem, mais mistérios resolvidos e cenas quentes no próximo!!! ;)  
  
Jokas gands pa todos *****************************************  
  
Ah... e já sabem... DEIXEM REVIEW PLEASE! Preciso msm d saber s kerem mais cenas kentes ou mais sugestões, por isso malta, toka a carregar no botão 'GO' e façam-m feliz! :D 


End file.
